From His Righteous Hand
by luckey7indy4
Summary: Father Alexander Anderson has some disturbing dreams about Seras Victoria, he has reached a breaking point and now intents to do something about it, with his own hands. BDSM, Humiliation, Spanking, Flogging, D/s...and more fun stuff like that
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own anything…I liberally borrow for mine and other entertainment. Please enjoy. Feedback always appreciated.

Strange pairing some fun with BDSM, D/s, Rope Bondage, Spanking, humiliation, discipline…and more. Please stay tuned, Peace, love and fanfiction!!!

* * *

He was frozen in his chair. The female vampire swayed seductively in front of him. Her blond hair flowing down past her shoulders, Her uniform shirt unbuttoned and slid from her large and perky breasts.

"You want me don't you?" she said, and ran a finger across his cheek.

He would have bitten over her finger if he could move. She came closer, her breasts so close to his face. He could feel blood rushing to his face and other places.

"You she devil, don't tempt me, I will never fall for the spawn of the devil" He growled and he found he could shake his head but by doing this he rubbed his face on the smooth cool skin of her breasts.

"that's not convincing" she said straddling him, her already short skirt rode up exposing blonde curls, he was trying to ignore his own erection which she was now rubbing on, "Is this what you want Father, humm is it?" he squeezed his eyes shut and groaning he prayed, "Our father, who Art in heaven, hallowed be your name…"

He felt her lick his neck and he tried to keep himself from tilting his head, "You are going to taste so good Father" She was just about to sink her fangs into him when he awoke and sat straight up in bed gasping for breath. That nightmare again, for weeks since he had seen her this same nightmare.

He reached over to the table and grabbed his glasses and slid off the bed, ignoring his painful erection he knelt by the bed. He grabbed his black leather flogger from under his bed he swung it over his shoulder. He relished the feeling the stinging on his back, "Forgive me, Jesus, forgive me" He swung harder and harder till he felt blood tricking down onto the back on his legs.

Frustrated and exhausted he lay his face down on the mattress he though "I need to make that devil spawn pay, for tempting a man like me." He held the flogger in his right hand he slid his fingers along the well warn straps and lifted himself from the bed. He knew what to do, turning on a light he went to the closet and opened the door. He pulled out a simple black bag inside was long lengths of silken soft rope, he grinned evilly,

"Now how does one catch a wee vampire, Father Anderson?"

* * *

Yes there will be more, have it all ready planed out ::winks:: it's some pretty neat shit so please stayed tuned!!!! much Love


	2. Chapter 2

No I don't own anything…I liberally borrow for mine and other entertainment. Please enjoy. Feedback always appreciated.

Strange pairing some fun with BDSM, D/s, Rope Bondage, Spanking, humiliation…and more. Please stay tuned, Peace, love and fanfiction!!!

* * *

Seres fell exhausted in to her room, There on her table was her waiting supper, "Amazing Walter, I'm starving." She grabbed the blood pouch and took a long swig, she sighed and let the blood left in her mouth run over her tongue.

It tasted different but it was so sweet and good that she finished the bag and threw it into the wastebasket.

Seres stretched and sat down on the top of her coffin and started to untie her boots and she felt so sleepy, she kicked off her right boot fighting to stay consciences. The left boot feel off and she licked her lips remember that blood it was different but so good. She fell back on top of her coffin unconscious.

Seres woke groggily and her ached. She tried to move but something was held her wrists behind her back and her ankle and knees were tied together. She went to yell for help but something was stuffed in her mouth.

There was something about this rope, she struggled against its silky bonds but she couldn't break them with all her vampire strength.

"Nice to see you are finally awake." The Scottish brogue said and he walked into the light, his glasses flashed and his smile was positively evil.

Seres started to struggle again and tried to yell but only muffled cried came out.

"Blessed ropes my devil lass." Father Anderson came and sat down next to Seres. "You see, " he said taking off his gloves, "you are the bain of my existence, causing me to tortured by temptation. There is no sense beating myself up about it."

He pulled her bound body onto his lap, "I will just teach you a lesson to stay out of my nightmares, vampire slut"

She was now laying across his lap and he reached for the edge of her skirt and pulled it up. She let out a muffled scream and tried to roll of his lap. "you're not going anywhere," He laughed.

He placed his right arm firmly over her shoulders and went back to look at her round, firm bottom covered with plain white panties. He slid his finger up her right cheek, Seres shivered.

His hand came down hard and she bucked on his lap. " That hardly made any sound, that won't do, vampire" he grabbed her panties and pulled them down to the rope at her knees.

He spanked her several times, hard and fast with his wide rough hands. She bucked on his lap and let out muffled cries. He bottom was truing a rosy pink.

"Do you like this vampire?" Father Anderson asked, Seres was trying to keep her tears back, she shook her head no, his hand came down hard, and he admired his finger prints. bright red on her perfect bottom.

"Do you like this?" he asked again, She shook her head no again and struggled, He spanked he again, he felt such a rush as his hand made contact with her flesh. What was cold before had this rosy burn. he rested his hand on her left cheek and felt his erection rise to meet the belly of the struggling vampire.

"do you like this vampire?" he asked yet again and he looked at her face, tears were streaming down her face and she slowly shook her head yes and looked down at the ground, "very good," he smiled and laughed, "then I will give you more."

Her bottom was bright red and he started to count, "1…2…3…4…," He hand kept coming down and he was crying and calling out to anyone to save her,

"23…24…25…26…," he was drooling by this point, this was his dream, he was making her pay for all the temptation and tormented she gave him.

"45…46…47…48."

He ignored his erection that was painful under her wriggling body because this was her judgment not his.

Seres felt woozy again. she blinked past the tears and now knew something was truly wrong with that blood. Butt she was so over come with the pangs of pain from his hand connecting with her bottom. She slipped unconsciousness before she could figure her idea out.

Father Anderson laughed as he felt her body go limp again on his lap.

He gave her one more hard slap for good luck and admired his work. She had bruises all over her bottom he ran his ringer her over left cheek and smiled.

He pulled her panties up and her skirt down and hoisted her over his shoulder and marched up to Interga's office there he deposited the vampire on her desk still all bound. "Good luck explaining that vampire lass."

Father Anderson smiled and fled the Hellsing Compound. He felt quite proud of himself, from his righteous hand her devil bottom. He was glad he had though of slipping her the drugged blood, he had made sure it was tasty vintage so she would be willing to drink down the while thing.

"That should cure me of those nightmares" he mused to himself, but his mind wandered back to her struggling body, wriggling and crying on his lap, and he felt it again the shame the torment…the temptation.

Cringing he made up his plan to make her truly pay…next time.

***********

Seres woke to Alucard laughing and Sir Interga looking very cross.

She struggled and Sir Interga placed a hand on her. "We need to get this ropes off of you, they seeming to have some blessing on them." Sir Intrega grabbed some scissors and started to cut the thick rope. "So that's why I couldn't break them," Seres though.

"now what is this all about, all the ropes had been removed and Seres started at the ground feeling very ashamed and confused. She couldn't remember what had happened to her.

" I don't remember" she stammered, " I passed out in my room after drinking some blood that was a bit odd."

Sir Intrega paged Walter and sent him to retrieve the empty bag from her room so it could be tested.

"Ok now leave me now and if you remember anything come here and tell he immediately. I want to know what shithead is messing with my vampire."

Seres and Alucard left her office. Alucard chuckled, "If I knew you were into that…" she looked daggers at him and he disappeared through a wall laughing.

She looked out the window the sun was rising and the refection made her remember something. Glasses glinting and an evil smile.

Then it all came back to her in a rush she blushed and ran to her room locking the door and climbing into her coffin.

She rubbed her sore wrists and gingerly touched her bottom she yelped and said, "his hand did a good job," she stopped herself and said, "Why did I say good?"

She was confused and tired. Making sure now to lay on her back she drifted into a confusing sleep.

* * *

Thanks reviews all appreicated, it's ok i know but it will get better, feed back about direction would be great...next episode Toys and Games, much love Mistress Luckey


	3. Chapter 3

No I don't own anything…I liberally borrow for mine and other entertainment. Please enjoy. Feedback always appreciated.

Strange pairing some fun with BDSM, D/s, Rope Bondage, Spanking, humiliation, discipline…and more. Please stay tuned, Peace, love and fanfiction!!!

* * *

Father Anderson woke from another nightmare. He rubbed his forehead and grimaced at his erection.

In the fading light of dusk he looked around the old barn. He had been sent out to take care of some Freak activity in a small farm town.

He knew the Helsing vampires would be sent out to take of this as well.

His activities of the other night had put the compound on alert and he couldn't risk sneaking into there again, But Seres needed to be punished again.

He had new length of silky blessed rope.

He ran his fingers over it and smiled as he remembered how small and beautiful Seres looked bound on his lap.

He quickly grimaced, why did he think beautiful.

This was punishment, not enjoyment. Father Anderson grabbed one his blades and stabbed himself in the leg. He hissed at the pain but it still didn't take away these feelings of temptation he felt.

Deep inside him it made it worse.

*****************************************************************************

Alucard smiled a toothy grin at Seres,

"What?" she said,

"Nothing" he said, looking away but still grinning.

She rolled her eyes at him and clutched her gun closer to her chest. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and she fell backwards. Alucard had disappeared after the source of the light thinking it to be the ploy of some freaks.

Before Seres could recover two gleaming bayonets pinned her to the ground. And glasses flashed as a sack was quickly placed over her head and a sharp hand to the back of her head rendered her unconscious.

"Wake up vampire." Seres heard Father Anderson hiss at her. She blinked and rolled her head back with the ache that spread though it. Then she relizsed she was tied up, her feet barely rested on the floor but her writs were tied together on an upper beam and she had to stand on tip-toe to be somewhat comfortable.

She looked around, she was in a barn and Father Anderson stood in front of her. Her shirt was torn to shreds and her skirt and panties were gone.

"Help" Seres screamed, "Alucard, Help me" she struggled but there was no way she could break this blessed rope.

"Sure scream for that devil, you think he will really _save_ you," Father Anderson said as he started to walk around her, "what would he think, what would he do,"

Father Anderson moved in close and Seres felt his rough clothes on her bare and now only healed bottom. "What would he do if he saw you like this?" Father Anderson grinned and gave one quick slap to her right cheek.

Seres blushed and looked down, Alucard would laugh at her and might even do worse than what Father Anderson did to her. Father Anderson walked around to her front to see her looking down looking so ashamed. "little devil woman is ashamed, aye?"

He reached over and ripped off the rest of her shirt. Seres yelped at the cloth tore off her.

He lifted his shirt and started to take off his belt, "You never told them what happened the night they found you on the desk."

He slid his long black leather belt off, "you were too ashamed, you sinning slut."

He walked to the side of her and with a quick motion swung the belt, Seres let out a scream as the leather stung her bottom.

"You are going to get the number of lashes for how many days and nights of temptation you give me vampire girl."

He let out a evil laugh and swung the belt again. She really screamed this time because the tip of the belt hit the sensitive flesh of her pussy.

" So, please no, stop" Seres started to sob. She tried to walk away but her suspension just sent her toppling and this made the belt come again.

"Stay still and you will not give me any orders." Father Anderson came close and his large hand landed on her left cheek, "no, please, no, no" Seres said weakly.

He spanked her covering her bottom with his hand prints, each blow stinging Seres making her cry out and struggle against her bonds. Tears ran down her cheeks and she only whimpered now.

"Little vampire, why so quiet?" Father Anderson moved to look at her face she looked down and blushed, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Look at me when I ask you a question." Her big red eyes rimmed with tears looked directly into his and he almost lost it.

He pushed her away roughly and she whimpered and swung a bit. He turned and looked down at his pleading erection and grimaced. "Make her suffer more, that will make this go away."

Father Anderson went to his bag and retrieved a long, fat, white church candle and lit it. The spot of light perked Seres up and she looked at him.

He turned to her and smiled the small flame made his glasses gleam.

"Oh vampire you will love this." He came close and ripped of her bra.

Her full perky breasts made him smirk and he brought the candle close to her, "wait, wait, wait, what are you doing?" Seres started to struggled. He tilted the candle over her right breast and the hot wax splattered on her white skin.

Seres screamed, this only brought more drops making a line to her pink nipple. One large drop landed on her nipple, Seres gasped and started to cry again.

Father Anderson went on to the other breast, he made sure a hot and huge drop landed on her sensitive nipple.

He loved the look of pain on her face and the screams she was letting out.

He stepped back and looked at his work, a tear stained, wax covered wriggling slut vampire. His erection answered in the positive and he got angry and reached for his belt again and took to hitting her bottom.

The flat strap stung so bad and Seres screamed and screamed. Father Anderson smiled and kept swinging still deep purple bruises appeared and Seres was clinging to the edge of conciseness.

With one final swing of his black belt she now hung slack by her wrist binds.

He shivered and knelt down his face was inches from her bottom. His fingers touched the burses and he kissed her bottom and fell back.

It took 3 bayonets for him to regain his composure this time. He looked up at the vampire hanging before him and he though it was the most holy sight he had ever seen. She looked so innocent, but she was a vampire, but still innocent.

He untied her hands and she collapsed and he caught her. She woke up and looked up at him.

Her blood red eyes were pleading with him. He slapped her face to keep himself from losing himself in her eyes.

She rolled off his lap to exhausted to move. He covered her with a blanket and carried her in his arms walking out of the barn into the sticky night.

He snuck into Helsing and placed her on a sofa in the library and took off quickly into the night. As he traveled he though ,

"What is happening to me, why didn't I just leave her there?" he sneered at himself and felt so guilty,

"She is just tempting me again, that devil lass, that whore vampire. She is making me feel like this," disgusted he slid into the remaining darkness before the sun peaked over the horizon.

****************************************************************************************************

"You need to stop falling asleep in weird places." Alucard said to her, she sat up quickly pulling the blanket close to her and winced as she ached all over.

Walter came in,

"Oh Miss Victoria I have drawn you a bath, would you like some help down to your room?"

Seres sighed and yawned, "yes please" Walter picked her up and carried her to her bathroom.

After he had left she dropped her blanket and surveyed the damage this time, a severely bruised bottom, she could still see the marks from his belt. Her wrists were bruised and her chest was covered in dried wax and red splotches. She shivered as she looked at her self.

Strangely she didn't feel angry at Father Anderson. "What is wrong with me?" she wondered as she slipped into the warm bath.

* * *

Hope you liked it as much as i liked bringing it to you. i guess i will keep it comming, hard and fast....right words? Thank you to my reviewers, you made me so happy. Qoute of the week is from thefirstespada "Anderson spanking Seras, such an arousing mental image" Thank you and enjoy, much love Mistress Luckey

3


	4. Chapter 4

No I don't own anything…I liberally borrow for mine and other entertainment. Please enjoy. Feedback always appreciated.

Strange pairing some fun with BDSM, D/s, Rope Bondage, Spanking, humiliation…and more. Please stay tuned, Peace, love and fanfiction!!!

* * *

Seres lay in her coffin staring up into its darkness. Her bruises had faded it had been almost 3 weeks since her last encounter with Father Anderson.

She felt so confused and slid her fingers over the silky rope he had left tied on her. Seres had kept it hidden under her pillow.

She closed her eyes and felt a warm sensation pooling near her belly, she didn't want to admit it but she like when he spanked her. Biting her lip she inhaled sharply remembering the sharp cut of his belt on her bottom.

"wrong, this is wrong" she though and punched the side of her coffin, but that warm feeling didn't go away.

*********************************************************************************************************

The past three weeks has kept Father Anderson busy. There was a enough killing to keep his mind off of Seres though his body didn't want to be distracted.

When he punished him self at night he could see though the veneer that this wasn't her punishment, but his pleasure.

He hated himself even more but wanted to feel his hand on her round and rosy bottom again.

*********************************************************************************************************

Sir Intrega had dismissed Seres and Alucard they had a free night to do as they wished as long it didn't end in mass chaos.

Alucard smirked and elbowed Seres, "Are you going to visit with your buddy, Policegirl?" Seres managed a scowl and a blush at the same time.

Alucard's laugh lingered in the hall after he disappeared.

Seres sat on her coffin and though how much she wanted to go out and find her "buddy."

She was wondering where he had gone, "Planning my death I Suppose" she said getting up and picking out clothes for the evening.

She planed to go to London, to a club and maybe a meal.

She pulled on a black skirt and white button down shirt. She brushed her long blonde hair and decided to let it stay down. A few more dark and feminine touches and she was off.

The rain fell in hard sheets on London. Seres emerged from the Tube and was immediately soaked.

Her white shirt became almost transparent and clung to her perky breasts. Her hair she has fixed so nicely hung in wet gold ribbons.

"Great" she mumbled and headed for the nearest doorway. She shivered and looked out at the rain,

"Ruined evening, I should just go home," she though. But she waited and watched people hurry though the rain to their destinations.

A walk would clear his mind Father Anderson thought as he pushed open the door to see the rain pouring down. He just pulled his coat collar up more and walked out.

He had walked about 3 blocks when the rain came down harder and he walked towards a large doorway where someone else has seemed to have taken refuge.

He shook and drops of water landed on the other person,

"Please forgive me miss," but he stopped mid sentence when he saw Seres's large red eyes looking back at him.

They started at each other for a few seconds and then Seres panicked and tried to run out into the rain.

"Your not going to get away from me that easily, vampire" he roughly grabbed her arm. He lifted her up and she yelped in pain,

"what are you being here, you devil slut. Looking for innocents to corrupt, a free meal."

Seres didn't answer her heart was pounding, she felt scared but so excited to have found him.

"Come with me, vampire" Father Anderson roughly pulled her into the rain. Seres struggled but his grip on her arm was to tight.

**************************************************************************************************************

The old attic room was empty except for an antique couch, which Seres was promptly thrown on to.

She felt the blessed rope wrap around her and she struggled a bit but in vain. Father Anderson grabbed a bag from the corner and sat next to her on the couch.

"It seems you came looking for me this time." He said while pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"No, I didn't," Seres said but looked away and blushed. She wriggled and slid off the couch but found her self on her knees in front of Father Anderson.

Hs smiled at her situation and reached out and lifted up her chin.

She looked so pathetic, he felt his erection slowly grow. A vampire on her knees before him, he reached into his bag and pulled out a black and white leather collar and slid it around her neck and buckled it. He quickly attached a leash to its d-ring.

He yanked the leather leash and she jolted her head up and he lost his mind.

Her still wet blonde hair fell across her pale cheeks, her red eyes were brimmed with tears and her eyeliner had ran making dark streaks on her cheeks.

She looked so small and pathetic and innocent.

Father Anderson flinched at the mention of that word. It happened each time he though of her, but she was sin not to be given mercy.

He quickly rose, he black form towered over her small form still on her hands and knees.

"Follow me," he said starting to walk to the corner of the room. Seres started to stand but his firm hand pushed her down,

"On your hands and knees, Devil" He walked backwards to watch her shuffle slowly on her hands and knees.

He yanked the leash which forced her to look up at him.

"Temptation," he though, "must get rit of it."

He held a long thin cane and led her back to the couch.

"Stand and bend over." He said curtly.

Slowly she stood up, he lifted her skirt to reveal she had worn a black thong. He choked and his only reaction was to bring the cane swiftly across her bottom.

"owww" Seres whimpered.

"Crying already, vampire" Father Anderson chucked, "there is a lot more to come, you still come and haunt my dreams, filling me in thoughts impure." The cane came again this time across the back of her thighs.

"this is for your sins, you devil woman, you spawn of Satan." He swung again and again till her bottom and thighs were covered in thin red lines.

Seres only winced and squeaked when the can hit here. He came up close to her and ran a finger along one of the red lines and she wobbled and fell onto the couch. "did you enjoy that, vampire?" Father Anderson said while he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "no, no" she whimpered.

"no what?" he asked while he hand came down on her bottom, "no Father" she said

"what?" he said as his hand came down again

"NO, FATHER" She screamed.

"Count and answer me for each time" he growled,

His wide hand made contact and she bucked on his lap, Seres managed to squeak out, "1, Father"

"what did you say?' he said yanking her leash up so he could look her in the face. Tears ran down her face, "1, Father" she hiccupped out between sobs.

" On it needs to be louder than that" he smiled at her

His hand came down again she screamed, "2, FATHER…3,FATHER…4, FATHER"

Her bottom was cherry red and slightly bruising. Seres sniffled and tried to shift on his lap but his strong arm push her down into his lap.

She tried to ignore the fact that his quite large erection was pushing into her stomach. She hated this but she also loved this. The rush when his hand hit her bottom.

Father Anderson Lifted Seres a bit and felt on his trouser leg. It was warm and damp, "You vampire slut, you enjoy this. You enjoy this so much you are dripping on to my leg.

She blushed and picking up enough courage to say, "I'm not the only one who enjoys this."

She wriggled in his lap teasing his erection.

He let out an angry grow and stuck two of his fingers in her mouth to silence her. He accidentally scraped his finger on one her fangs and his blood trickled into her mouth. She recognized it from that drugged blood. Seres felt a burn start deep in side her. Even though his fingers gagged her, his words abused her and his hand spanked her she felt so aroused.

His … Blood

His reverent . . blood

His reverent . sweet blood

His reverent **virgin** sweet blood.

******************************************************************

"Yes Father, yes Father, yes Father," her mind said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. sorry it took so long i started working again so i haven't been that creative lately. To all my fellow Kinksters out there Thank you for reading. i need to break out my rope bondage book for some fun in the future. if anyone has any suggestions please tell me, thank you all who review, you make my day!!!! Danke, Frieden! -Mistress Luckey

I have a fetlife profile, Luckey7indy, is anyone else does, i love friends and fellow kinksters.

******************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

No I don't own anything…I liberally borrow for mine and other entertainment. Please enjoy. Feedback always appreciated.

Strange pairing some fun with BDSM, D/s, Rope Bondage, Spanking, humiliation, discipline…and more. Please stay tuned, Peace, love and fanfiction!!! (this is a lighter chapter, more fun in times to come)

* * *

Seres sat on the bench with her knees pulled up to her chest. She chewed on the inside of her left cheek. Father Anderson sat next to her his hands folded neatly in his lap, his back was straight but his head hung. The half light of the empty church made his glasses gleam.

"Why do you do this to me, vampire?" he said straighten up to stare at the altar.

"I haven't done anything," Seres mumbled into her knees.

"Yes, you make me feel this temptation. I have tried to purge these feelings but nothing seems to help. You are just a vampire slut." He took of his glasses and rubbed his palms over his eyes.

"How could I? I have never done anything to you," she slid her legs off the bench and rested her boots on the floor, "I'm just a virgin vampire, confused as hell."

At the word virgin Father Anderson looked sharply at her, so the word innocent did apply to her. He looked at her blonde hair up in pigtails and her bright red eyes looking into his and down to…her collar.

Seres was wearing the collar he had put on her last time he had punished her. This made him look away quickly

"You're wearing your collar" he mumbled.

She blushed and looked down as well, "Yes Father, I had feeling I would see you tonight and I know you would want me to ware it."

He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a cross on a clip and attached it to the d-ring of her collar.

"its unblessed and roughly made so it won't be any trouble to you." He said standing and walking up to the altar. She fingered the rough metal and looked up to see his large square frame silhouetted by the dim light coming in through the stained glass window. Seres got up and walked up to him and knelt down beside him. He looked down and placed his hand on her head.

"Look at this mess, vampire, how does this one look before the eyes of the lord?" Father Anderson said and pulled Seres up by her blonde hair, "ow, ow, ow" she squeaked.

She stood next to him now, "I think it looks pretty weird."

He in a moment of anger lifted her up and made her kneel on the altar. He hands roughly held her shoulders and he shouted,

"What have you done to me devil, I shouldn't feel like this. I should have killed you already. You tempted me and instead of just praying for forgiveness I acted. Why I so crazy, justice was is God's alone"

He looked into her red eyes and wanted to move closer to her. feel her cold lips on his, But this is sin, temptation, wrong.

He pulled a bayonet out and aimed for Seres's heart. She didn't move, or try to get away. He just stood there frozen.

"He who is with out sin cast the first stone" whispered from his lips and he dropped the bayonet.

The loud clang echoed in the empty church.

Seres wrapped her arms around Father Anderson and he slowly put his arms around her. The light was all gone they were enveloped in darkness. A single candle glowed weakly near the tabernacle.

"Please Father, teach me, for I am not worthy enough."

A single tear ran down her cheek and slid on to his. He lifted her small frame in his arms and walked down the isle of the church out into the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it. nothing to brutal this time, just a thinking chapter. i need to decide what direction i want to go in. so mabey another week before i write anything else. Thank you for reading... Much Love Mistress Luckey


	6. Chapter 6

No I don't own anything…I liberally borrow for mine and other entertainment. Please enjoy. Feedback always appreciated.

Strange pairing some fun with BDSM, D/s, Rope Bondage, Spanking, humiliation, discipline…and more. Please stay tuned, Peace, love and fanfiction!!!

* * *

Seres woke to find her self painfully bent over a wooden table.

Her legs were bound tightly to the legs of the table with silky rope. This binding made her legs spread and she blushed to think of what she exposing to anyone behind her.

Her wrists were tied together and the rope of looped around the front legs of the table. She ran her tongue over the ball gag in her mouth and she felt a dribble of spit leak out around it.

Although she still had a shirt on her arms her bare breasts rubbed on the rough wooden table.

"Evening, Vampire," came a voice that filled her with fear and elation, "you were harder to catch this time." Father Anderson slid something hard along the back of her thighs, "You think this is a game, you treat my temptation, your punishment like a game."

His laugh was punctuated by something wide, flat and very hard making contact with her bottom.

Seres' eyes opened really wide and she let out a cry that was promptly muffled by her gag.

This was a game, neither one would admit that they need this. A purge for feelings that could never be realized.

The item came again and Seres tried to buck because this time it hurt really bad. The table just slid a little bit on the floor. Her cry made it past her gag, he laughed her muffled choke.

"Do you like your new toy, Devil woman?" Father Anderson came to stand before her and roughly lifted her head by her collar to look at him. In his left hand he held a wooden paddle.

"Pretty isn't it," he said as he held it close to her eyes.

"Kiss it," he commanded.

She looked at him puzzled and he pulled on her collar, "Kiss it, do what your Father tells you."

She quickly and awkwardly tried to press her lips on the shiny wood, the gag prevented here from giving it a proper kiss.

He laughed and walked around her, sliding the polished wood across her bottom. Then his strikes came quick, across her whole bottom, on the right cheek, on the left. She was screaming and rocking the table.

As much as this was so painful she relished each stroke, her nails dug into the wood and splintered it.

Father Anderson was breathing heavily and held the paddle in his right hand,

"Who he condemns is condemned; who is saved is given his divine salvation."

His large hand rested on her left cheek, "He went around curing the sick and casting out demons."

He sighed and looked down at his trousers his erection cried out to him and he scowled and grabbed a chair and sat down at the table facing Seres. She was still spread out on the table.

Her eyes pleading to be un bound.

"Not yet, Vampire." He said and pulled out a bayonet and quickly stabbed it into his leg, Seres jumped which caused the table to skitter,

Father Anderson looked up into her shocked eyes,

"This is what I have to do to my self to get you out of my mind, he pulled the bayonet out and his blood glistened on the blade.

The scent of it traveled to her nose and she was set on fire. "Do you want this, vampire?"

He asked, Seres nodded and he leaned foreword and undid her ball gag.

Drool ran from her lips and he held the blade near her mouth and her long snake like tongue darted across the blade, Father Anderson hissed and Seres looked up into his eyes.

As She reached her tongue out and the last drop of blood landed on her tongue and a wave of ecstasy flooded through they both, Her from the taste of his sweet virgin blood and him from the sight of her licking his blood off of his blade.

Then the foreign sounds of gasps of pleasure that issued from their lips and satisfied sighs followed.

They both blushed and looked away.

"Sin, sin, sin…" echoed in his mind. " Vampire, what have you done to me?" He said angrily.

"nothing father, nothing, I'm sorry, Father," Seres pleaded and struggled against her bonds. He threw the bayonet and it stuck into the wall.

"Tricked by the daughter of the devil, sweet Jesus please forive me" Father Anderson rose and took his place on the side of Seres. "count your sins Vampire." He choked out as his hand made contact with her already cherry red bottom, Seres let out a cry,

"COUNT YOUR SINS!" he yelled at her as his hand came down hard again,

"ONE, FATHER"

"PRAY THAT HIS MERCY WILL COME TO YOU…"

"TWO, FATHER"

"AS FOR HIS FORGIVENESS…"

"ELEVEN ,FATHER"

"MAY HE BE JUST ON YOUR DEAMON SOUL…"

"FIFTEEN, FATHER"

"FOREVER AND EVER."

"Amen, Father" Seres whispered through her tears.

He stood back and looked at his work and hung his head. Temptation and Innocence, painful, dreadful and all consuming.

He sliced the roped off her legs and wrists and Seres slumped exhausted to the floor, He lifted her up and laid her on the table.

Father Anderson knelt by the table. He reached out and held the rough cross on her collar and prayed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I loved writing it. I need a bit of help with direction so if anyone has any good tips would love some help. I watched Hellsing to night and it just inspired me so I had to write this up quick. Much love to my fellow kinksters, rope bondage is the shiznitz. Much love and reviews always appreciated!!! - Mistress Luckey


End file.
